the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
? Hoshigaki
'Approval:' Soon...prepare your asses 'Appearence and Personality' Shigekazu is a very tall and muscular shinobi (just look at those goddamn abs).He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin, a characteristic of the members of the Hoshigaki clan. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like Kisame and the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styles his blue hair in the form of a shark fin on top,while the side and back of his head is shaved. For his attire,he sports the standard pants of the village outfit,showing his bare chest that is covered in tattoos.On his face he has multiple piercings on several locations. Shigekazu is quite sadistic.He loves to fight and he never holds back, demonstrating no hesitation if he has to mutilate someone,thing he usually does just for the fun of it.Despite his aggressive nature, Shigekazu is very perceptive and keen mind in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of.He is also very loyal to his ideals and very few people if they are worth of it. Shigekazu enjoys traveling a lot,despiste being a bit lazy.His favourite hobbies are fighting strong opponents,collect and taking care of swords,clubbing,seducing girls,drinking,smoking and drugs (ocasionally).He is considered quite attractive by women and he will often brag about it in front of other people.He looks forward to follow Kisame's steps and his main objective is to retrieve the Samehada. Shigekazu dislikes shark fin soup (for the obvious reasons),weak people,Hyuga's and people that try to be more flashy than him. 'Story' 'Pre-Genin and Genin Arc' Shigekazu was born in a small village next to Kirigakure,under the Hoshigaki Clan.From really early,he showed interest on swords and he mastered their use with just 7 years old.He later graduated on Kiri Academy and he became a genin.It's also about that time that he learned about Kisame Hoshigaki,his ancestor.After that,he decided he wanted to follow his steps and for that,he would need the sword that once belonged to him,the Legendary Samehada.He conducted some research and he managed to discover who hold the sword is no other than Ei-Ji,the Mizukage himself.Shigekazu hates Ei-Ji for the simple fact he holds the sword that once belonged to his idol,considering himself the one who should have it. 'Stats' [Total:42] ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2:Banked ' 'Chunin:(Kenjutsu Specialist) ' 'Jonin:(Samehada) ' 'S-Rank: ' 'Kage Rank: ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 * Stats x2 Equipment *(4)Ebony Katana *(1)Slingshot Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''A Warning to Ei-Ji Ei-Ji what the f*ck did you just f**king say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Kiri Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Konoha, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top kunai and shuriken sniper in the entire Kiri armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f*ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f**king words. You think you can get away with saying that sh*t to me just because you are the Mizukage ? Think again, f*cker,Samehada will be mine. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across Kirigakure and your location is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re f**king dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the old Akatsuki and the Shark Gang and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little sh*t. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f**king tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will sh*t fury all over you and you will drown in it and you will give back my f**king sword. You’re f**king dead, kiddo. Category:Character